


I'd blame the alcohol (but I do like you)

by lalelulelo09



Category: DIA (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalelulelo09/pseuds/lalelulelo09
Summary: Their noses touched, and the next second, their lips too. It was slow, steady, and intense and Chaeyeon almost lost herself at the feeling.





	I'd blame the alcohol (but I do like you)

Chaeyeon gulped the beer, enjoying the taste of alcohol and the effects on her body, and sighed in satisfaction. 

The alcohol started to kick in. She felt relaxed, feeling the tension on her body starting to loosen. 

Maybe she should stop. Maybe she should go home. But the beer is so good and she doesn’t feel to go home yet. 

She was supposed to be with her colleagues to celebrating today. She was appointed as the new director of the company. It’s a big day, isn’t it? But a colleague dinner was always bothersome for her. She’s tired enough from smiling out of politeness all day long. She just wants to have some time alone with herself. 

So, here she is, in her favorite quiet bar located a bit far from her office building, sitting at the counter, alone by herself, only with her glass of beer. 

Chaeyeon enjoyed it, actually. It could be the best time of her day.

“Another glass, Miss?” The bartender asked. She’s the only person on that place that talked to Chaeyeon for the past hour, but only with “Good evening, Miss, what drink do you want for tonight?” or “Another glass, Miss?”, and let Chaeyeon drink by herself, never ask anything. She really appreciated this bartender. 

“I feel like I should go home by now,” Chaeyeon said after taking another gulp to the bartender who was wiping the glass in front of her. 

“But, do you really want to?” The bartender asked with a small smile as if sensing Chaeyeon’s reluctance of going home. 

Chaeyeon thought about it. Her mind wanders to her lonely apartment, welcoming her back with cold and darkness. “No, not really.” She shook her head. “But if I don’t go home, I’ll fall asleep here.” 

The classical music that was playing by the pianist on the small stage at the corner of the bar obviously didn’t help her to not fall asleep. 

The bartender nodded. “It won’t be the first time, though.”

Chaeyeon chuckled, remembering that one time. “And I wish not to repeat it if I could.” 

Since she lives alone, there’s no one to call. Thankfully the bartender was nice enough to let her sleep on one of the couches of the bar. 

Sleeping on the couch here feels nicer than on her bed in her apartment. She loves living alone, but sometimes the loneliness driving her nuts too.

The thought sparked sadness inside her. She scoffed at the feeling, at herself, she should be used to it by now. 

“Maybe I should just go home.” 

Before the bartender could reply, the front door of the bar opened, and both of them turned their head. The bar usually so quiet and only a few people come and that’s why Chaeyeon loves it. She came a bit too often here that she could recognize some faces.

This new girl is a new face she never saw before. 

“Good evening. The usual?” The bartender asked. 

The girl nodded while taking a seat on the chair beside the empty one next to Chaeyeon. “Yeah, thanks.”

Chaeyeon stared at them, wondering how often this girl comes to this bar that the bartender knows her usual drink when Chaeyeon never sees her. 

The bartender put the drink in front of the girl. The same beer that Chaeyeon has been drinking. 

Now her eyes wandering to the girl’s features. Long smooth black hair, beautiful side profile, pretty nice and pretty nose, slim figures in her black blazer, white shirt and elegant blue jeans.

Pretty. 

Maybe Chaeyeon drinks too much for tonight, although she has a good tolerance for alcohol because she’s kinda feeling too relax and chill. 

“Are you a regular here?”

The usual Chaeyeon would never initiate a conversation with a stranger, especially when she herself wants to enjoy her alone time. 

The drunk Chaeyeon probably the opposite one or she just needs the accompanion, or she just wants to talk to this pretty girl, or she, really, just drunk as fuck.

The girl turned her head, eyes widened in surprise, must be not expecting a conversation and Chaeyeon doesn’t blame her. Chaeyeon watched as her eyes looking at her from head to toe, probably checking her out if she’s worthy enough to talk to or not. She bit her lips, anxious with the answer. 

“Not really, but I came here a few times,” the girl said, her lips formed a smile and Chaeyeon beamed. “You?”

“I am,” Chaeyeon replied. “Almost every night, right?” She looked at the bartender in front of them who nodded. “And I never saw you before,” she said to the girl. 

“I never saw you either. Our visit time must be different,” the girl shrugged, still with the smile before taking a gulp of her glass. The smile seems nice, but it also ignites the interest inside Chaeyeon. Must be the alcohol, but Chaeyeon shrugged it off. 

“You haven’t come in for a while actually, that’s why you two have never met before,” the bartender said, making Chaeyeon and the girl look at her. 

“Right,” the girl said with a small smile. “Works have been too much lately. Tonight is the first time I finally have some free time for the past weeks.” She lifted her beer to her mouth and sipped it. “You always have the best beer, you know.”

“Compliment won’t get you a discount, but I’ll still take it,” said the bartender before went away to serve a couple who was sitting at the table not too far from them. 

Chaeyeon turned at the girl again. “You seemed close to her.”

“I’m a regular here since the bar opened, that’s why,” the girl said. “There are many bars in this city but none of them has the beer as she does.”

Chaeyeon nodded, agreed that the beer was also one of the reasons she came here often. “And it’s quiet. I like it quiet.”

The girl looked at her. “A bar usually isn’t the best place to spend a quiet time. People would go to a café, or maybe just go home.”

“My apartment is quiet too and I like it, but sometimes I can’t stand the quietness.”

Right after she said it, Chaeyeon mentally scolded herself. Not even 5 minutes and now she already sounded pathetic to the (pretty) stranger next to her? Way to impress a girl, Jung.

Much to her surprise, the girl let out a sigh. A heavy and tired one. “I understand. You feel like you want to be alone, but you also don’t want to be alone.”

It’s Chaeyeon’s turn to stare at the girl. 

Their eyes met when the girl turned her face, and Chaeyeon noticed how tired that pairs of eyes that were staring at her. “After a long day at work, you would want to have some me-time, alone and peaceful, but deep inside, you hope to have someone with you.”

“Is that why you came here? To get rid of that feeling?” Chaeyeon asked slowly because that’s exactly what she felt. (But she won’t admit it out loud.)

The girl blinked, realizing what she just said. Looking flustered, she cleared her throat before sipped her beer, avoiding Chaeyeon's eyes. “Maybe, or I just miss the beer.”

The girl turned to stare at the small stage on one side of the bar. She smiled at the young pianist who was playing Moonlight Sonata, one of Beethoven’s masterpieces that were quite difficult to master. 

Next to her, Chaeyeon also followed her gaze.

“I always prefer Chopin than Beethoven and I hope he will play one of Chopin’s masterpieces, but I guess his preferences are the opposite of mine,” Chaeyeon said suddenly, she smiled inwardly at her success to make the girl looking at her again. 

The girl frowned, disagree with her. “Hey, Beethoven-”

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s not that I don’t like Beethoven. I just don’t want to listen to something sad tonight and… Moonlight Sonata makes me sleepy,” Chaeyeon explained with a small smile. “If I fell asleep here, I’ll blame it on him.”

The girl stared at her. “Should I play Symphony No. 5 to keep you awake?”

The offer surprised Chaeyeon. “You want to?” She can’t stop the wide smile on her face now. “How about I request another song? I really like Fantaisie Impromptu and I’m sure I’ll stay awake if you could play it for me.” 

She must be sounded a little too enthusiast now, but it’s too late to back away. Oh, blame it on the alcohol. 

The girl blinked, surprised. “Wait, no. I’m just saying, I didn’t really mean it-”

“But that’s mean,” Chaeyeon said, frowned at the girl. “You can’t just offer to play for me and back away just like that.”

The girl stared at her, looked confused, and Chaeyeon inwardly hoped she didn’t scare away the girl. 

“But why should I play for you?”

“So I won’t sleep here?”

“That’s your own problem,” the girl said, and the smile on her face showing she’s amused. “Maybe you should go home before you fall asleep here.”

“But I want to hear you play the piano,” said Chaeyeon again. 

“Wait, you want to play?” said another voice and both Chaeyeon and the girl turned to see the bartender was in front of them again, smiling widely at the girl. “Good, it’s been a long time since the last time I heard you play the piano. I’ll talk to the pianist if you really want to.”

The girl groaned. “I came here to drink, not to perform.”

“How about I give you a free drink?”

“I can pay for more than 10 drinks, I don’t need your discount.”

“Show off,” the bartender scoffed. 

“Hey, Stranger.” 

The girl frowned at the sound next to her. She turned and was surprised to find Chaeyeon’s face so close to her, didn’t realize she moved to the seat next to her. 

“I want to hear you play the piano,” Chaeyeon smiled defiantly. “I wonder if you can make me stay awake longer or even make me fall asleep with your fingers.” 

The girl stared at her. Long.

“And what do I get if I manage to keep you awake?” 

Their faces are too close right now, and Chaeyeon found herself was too engrossed at the brown orb in front of her and the smirk too. The lips were so tempting and she could kiss it right now, but she remembered she has to answer first. 

“Whatever you want.”

The girl’s eyes lit up with something. She drinks the rest of her beer before stood up and flashed a smile to Chaeyeon.

Chaeyeon watched as she walked to the pianist, talked to him before taking his place in front of the piano. She glanced at Chaeyeon again, still with her smile that sends Chaeyeon’s heart to do some gymnastic jump, before her fingers starting to move.

Nocturne in C Sharp Minor.

Chaeyeon smiled at the choice of the song. The girl really played one of Chopin’s masterpieces for her. And she played it well, Chaeyeon admitted. She saw some of the visitors were also looking at the girl in awe. A few applause was heard when she finished the song. 

Chaeyeon smiled, prepared to say thank you for the choice of the song that was played. But the girl remained in place.

Gymnopedie No. 1 was floating in the dim bar. Chaeyeon’s smile faded along with the melodies, stunned at the song and mostly at the girl. Notes after notes were playing so beautifully and Chaeyeon didn’t realize she held her breath. 

The girl glanced at her again, a soft smile appeared on her face, and Chaeyeon felt too many things at once, her minds wander to the past, to her memories. 

A tear was running down her cheeks, surprising her. She quickly wiped it before anyone sees. 

The girl ended her little show, bowing to the visitors, and returned to her seat next to Chaeyeon.

“Thank you.” Chaeyeon smiled. “For Chopin.”

“No problem,” The girl chuckled and sipped her drink. “Did I manage to keep you awake a little longer?”

“Do you see me asleep?”

The girl laughed. Soothing. Chaeyeon never knew that a laugh could be comforting before tonight. Before she met this girl. 

She cleared her throat and straightened her body. “Because you managed to keep me awake, like my promise, what do you want?”

The normal Chaeyeon would never think about taking a seat beside a (pretty) stranger she just met 15 minutes ago and talk to her, asks her to play piano for her, or say such thing as whatever you want.  
But clearly, the drunk Chaeyeon is the opposite of the normal Chaeyeon. 

The alcohol must be controlling her body and her brain because Chaeyeon wants nothing else besides being with this pretty stranger. Some part of the rational part of her brain keeps reminding her that she just got a new position today. A director. Don’t mess it up on her first day. Come on, Jung.

The other part of her brain told her: _tonight is the time to celebrate your day. You have a beautiful lady next to you, alone just like you. Why can’t you get some fun?_

The rational part screamed at her: _she came alone, doesn’t mean she’s single. And you don’t know if she interested in you. Just go home._

The other part scoffed: _well, don’t you see how she played Chopin for you? And how she looked at you now? Don’t you hear her voice? She wants you too. Go get her!_

Chaeyeon groaned. 

“You okay?”

The voice makes her open her eyes in surprise. “Did I say it out loud?”

“Yeah,” the girl answered. Was Chaeyeon imagining things or she saw an interest and concern on those pair of eyes? 

“You are interesting,” Chaeyeon said. Their faces are too close she could smell the girl’s perfume. It’s overwhelmed her sense of smell. She wants more. She needs more.

“I’d say the same about you,” the girl said, her fingers were caressing Chaeyeon’s jaw, and she shivered at the touches. “What do you say about spending the night together... with me?”

Their noses touched, and the next second, their lips too. It was slow, steady, and intense and Chaeyeon almost lost herself at the feeling. She moaned when the girl sucked her bottom lip, making her opened her mouth and felt the tongue slipped onto her. The feeling of their tongue inside her was too much to handle, and her hands moved on its way to pull the girl even closer to her, not wanting the kiss to end too soon. 

When they broke the kiss to breathe, Chaeyeon was panting along with the girl. They could feel each other’s breath on their faces. 

There is fire on the girl’s eyes, and Chaeyeon felt hot.

“Your place... or mine?”

“My apartment is across this bar.”

“Your place, then.”

The girl nodded, showing the same eagerness Chaeyeon felt, and she’s happy that the feeling is mutual. 

After placing their money on the table, they walked out the bar, ignoring the grin on the bartender’s face and her yell at them, “use protection!”

They walked a bit too fast, hands on each other’s waist, and Chaeyeon can’t keep her mouth off her. Almost in every 5 steps, she pulled the girl onto another kiss, who was happily obeyed her will. After the 10th kisses, when they’re inside on the lift, Chaeyeon realized something. 

“I don’t know your name,” she whispered to the girl’s ear because she was busy sucking her neck. 

“I don’t know yours either,” the girl said, her lips still on her neck. 

They reached the door in minutes, still with their hands on each other’s body, while the girl working with the password on the door. It took some times until they could open the door because they can’t stop kissing. 

Their bodies fell on the couch in the living room, and Chaeyeon can’t hold it anymore. In between their kisses, her hands were roaming around, trying to take out every clothes on the girl’s body while she did the same thing to her. She needs to feel her skin, and she needs it now.

After the last piece of the clothes was thrown away, Chaeyeon stared at the girl and suddenly she can’t breathe. 

“You are... so pretty, so beautiful,” Her mouth managed to talk but her lips went dry. She caressed the slim waist, the flat tummy with hard abs, beautiful pair of breast, and her back. So smooth. So unreal.

The girl shuddered at the touches, but still have that smile on her face.

“You are not so bad yourself.”

Her fingers lingered on Chaeyeon’s bare nipples, caressing slowly and Chaeyeon felt it hardened in seconds. 

“I’m Chaeyeon,” she said. She has to say it while she still could use her mouth to talk. “What’s yours?”

“Heehyun,” the girl said before leaning closer to her. “I’m Heehyun.” And then their lips met again.

Chaeyeon smiled at the kiss, knowing that ‘Heehyun’ will be the only word she would scream tonight.

.

.

.

-end

Hehe.

Special thanks to @navayagc for helping me with this one-shot XD 


End file.
